Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)/Gallery
Images of the dark lord Romeo from the Minecraft: Story Mode series. Gallery Images Df5ca075b-1.jpg|One of Romeo's secondary bodies, in the form of a prismarine colossus, in a poster for a YouTube video about Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode. Minecraft-story-mode-season-2.jpg|Romeo in his Prismarine Colossus form with Male Jesse and his friends in Season 2's cover-art. Vosmcsm.png|Romeo disguised as Vos. VosandJack.png|The fake Vos (Romeo) with Jack. Jesse and Prismarine Colossus.png|Jesse and one of Romeo's secondary bodies, the prismarine colossus, fighting. Vos foreshadowing.jpg|The fake Vos (left) with Nurm, Jack, and some Prismarine Foes. (This could also be a foreshadowing to the fact that "Vos" is not what he seems, shown by his strange, spineless shape.) S2Ep1.png|"Vos" (top right) swimming with Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm (without one of Jack's enchanted helmets) out of the Sea Temple. (This is yet another possible foreshadowing that "Vos" is not what he seems.) The Gang in Beacontown.png|The fake Vos (Romeo), Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm in Beacontown. Admin&Jesse.png|Romeo in his prismarine colossus form, facing Jesse in Giant Consequences. Romeo-as-prismarine-colossus.png|Romeo in his Prismarine Colossus form talking to Jesse. Romeo as Vos.png|Romeo's primary body in his Vos disguise. Romeo Snowman Form GC.png|Another of Romeo's secondary bodies, which is in the form of a Snowman. Snowman Admin.png|Romeo in his Snowman form, changing the time from day to night while also summoning hostile mobs at the same time. Romeo's Snowman.jpg|Romeo talking to Jesse. The-admins-snowman.jpg|Romeo speaking to Jack (left). Snowman.png|"Let's see how our bucko does on his own, eh? What do you think the chances are without Jesse?" Losers-are-supposed-to-lose.jpg|"Losers… are supposed to lose, Jesse." Admin revealing himself.png|The fake Vos revealing himself to be "the Admin". StellaandAdmin.png|Stella (determinantly) explaining how she appreciates Jesse saving her, but appreciates "the Admin" more, with the latter watching her. -).jpg|Stella determinantly winks at Jesse if he/she thawed her from the ice. (Romeo is on the far left.) TrueAdmin.png|Romeo, the Dark Lord of the Minecraft: Story Mode series. The Admin's fury.png|Romeo furious at Jesse and Jack (top right) for not being his friends, even though he himself took it way too far. The Admin Ep2.png|Romeo in Giant Consequences. The Admin Ep3.png|Romeo in Jailhouse Block. Romeo Episode 3.jpg|Romeo (aka the Admin). RomeoEp3.PNG|Romeo speaking to Jesse. Romeo and Warden.PNG|Romeo (right) having a serious conversation with the Warden. Romeo Zombie Mines.png|Romeo in the Zombie Mines. Romeo Smiling.png|Romeo's evil grin. AdminandJesse.PNG|Romeo looking at Jesse (far right) in Jailhouse Block. Dark-Lord Romeo.png|Romeo after creating a battle arena for Jesse and Jack/Petra. Jesse Variations.png|Romeo can take any of these Jesse disguises depending on what the player chooses Jesse to look like. RomeoJesseDisguise.PNG|Romeo after disguising himself as Jesse. Romeo as jesse.png|Romeo (disguised as Jesse; right) speaking to the real Jesse (left). RomeoinOrderHall.PNG|Romeo (disguised as Jesse) in the New Order of the Stone's hall. RomeowiththeOrderAmulet.PNG|Romeo (disguised as Jesse) with the Order's Amulet. RomeoandIvor.PNG|Romeo giving Ivor commands. Romeo disguised as Jesse.png|Romeo (disguised as Jesse) reveals his real eyes. RomeoReveal.PNG|Romeo before the ending of the scene he's in. Romeo as Male Jesse.png|Romeo as Male Jesse in Below the Bedrock. Romeo in Above and Beyond cover.png|Romeo in the cover for the Season 2 finale, Above and Beyond. Romeo-key-art.jpg|Romeo and Jesse in the key art for Above and Beyond. The Admin Ep5.png|Romeo in Above and Beyond. Champion City gone.jpg|Romeo destroys Champion City if Jesse gave Xara her bed. Xaras-death.jpg|Romeo (disguised as Jesse) murdering Xara if Jesse did not give the latter her bed. Romeo-and-jesse.jpg|Romeo lets Jesse keep his identity. Romeo the Admin.jpg|Romeo in the Terminal Space. Romeo's powers have limits.jpg|Romeo realizing he lost some of his powers. Romeos evil stare.jpg|Romeo's evil stare. Romeo Vos Colossus Form.png|Romeo in his giant Vos form within his main body. Mutated Snow Golem.png|Romeo's Mutated Snowman form. Romeo-jack.jpg|Romeo's Jack form without an eyepatch on if Jesse saved him and chose him to destroy the Clock. You wouldn't attack old Jack, right?.png|"You wouldn't hurt old Jack, right?" Not after everything we've been through together.png|"Not after everything we've been through together?" Romeo-jack-eyepatch.png|Romeo's Jack form with an eyepatch on if Jesse saved Petra and sent Jack to destroy the Clock. Romeo-petra.png|Romeo's Petra form if Jesse chose her to destroy the Clock. Romeo-as-fred.png|Romeo's Fred form, though it is glitched because he lost many of his powers. Powerless Romeo.jpg|Romeo being stripped of his powers once and for all by Jesse, who was using the Golden Gauntlet. Romeo no powers.png|Romeo after his powers were taken away. Romeo's-rehabilitation.jpg|Romeo's absolution after being stripped of his powers by Jesse. Normal-romeo.png|Romeo as a normal person without his powers. Romeo new plans.jpg|Romeo (determinantly) reveals his new plans to help everyone in "the Underneath" rebuild their lives, if Jesse chose to save him from Terminal Space and rescue the Faithful Friends of Fred earlier in the game. Videos Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 episode 5 Admin destroys Champion city Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 Above and Beyond - Final Boss Category:Galleries